Remy
Sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: }} Brothers: Uncle: }} |kit = None |adult = Remiel, Remy |past = Kit, Loner, Prisoner |current = Loner |status = Alive|image 1 = file:Remiel.jpg|image 2 = file:Remiel.juv.jpg|image 3 = file:Remiel.kit.jpg}} Remy is a chocolate brown tom with a short, sleek pelt and piercing yellow eyes. Personality Remy is a prideful, defensive tom. He frequently looks down on others and assume that he is the smartest one in the room. He tends to take command during difficult situations and often overestimated his own abilities when he compares himself to others. However, he does care deeply for Opal and formed a close relationship a friendship with her. After being held and tormented by Leo and his gang, Remy is more mellow and receptive to the feelings of others, particularly Beatrice's. He also develops a severe phobia of dogs, even pups like Nip, Nuzzle, and Dash, and tends to be skittish of strangers. Backstory and Facts *He was born in a Traphouse along with his two brothers. His mother was a stray who was pregnant when she was captured. Soon after his birth, Estella became sick and was euthanized. *R emy lives in the Traphouse for a few moons, watching his littermates getting adopted by longpaws. He finally gets chosen but manages to escape once he is brought outside of the Traphouse. * He ends up living as a stray near Opal's new home in the city. Remiel befriends her and helps Opal deal with becoming a single mother. He joins Hazel and Opal when they escape the her former owner's house. * When Beatrice and Remy first met, there was mutual attraction, although she was more attracted to him romantically than he was. Remy was too busy helping Opal with her problems to pay much attention to her, which caused Beatrice to be slightly jealous of the relationship between Opal and Remy, even though she knew it was platonic. * It is later revealed that his sire Lion has a history with Leo's Gang. Quotes :A low, guttural growl rose up from Remy's throat. "Remy to you. Nobody calls me Remiel except my best friends, or my worst enemies." He eyed Ace. "And you are most certainly not the former." ― Remy meets Ace :Ace's eyes narrowed. "So it can talk, then? I always assumed those things just hissed and spat." He turned to Opal, ignoring Remy as if he were a piece of prey squeaking at him. "So this is what you were out here doing? Talking to a sharpclaw?" /She'll be all friendly with some not-dog, but won't even address me as her family. I haven't done anything to her!/ ― Ace insults Remy :"Awe, but he's so adorable, Ace!" Scarlet cooed, smiling at Remy. "Hiii there, Remy! That's a cute name." She spoke to the sharpclaw like she would a pup. ― Remy is talked down to by Scarlet :“/I/ am a Sharpclaw.” Remy said with slight impatience. He stepped away from the pups, looking very uncomfortable. His baleful yellow eyes met Ace’s brown ones, “I’ve met them now. We need to leave.” ― Remy's fear of dogs Family Tree Category:Males Category:Sharpclaws Category:Lion's Den Gang Members Category:Prisoners Category:Loners